A Little Piece of Heaven
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Catherine/Warrick. Warrick is suffering after a tough case but can Catherine make him feel better? Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content. Reviews are appreciated! Xx


**A Little Piece of Heaven**

**Summary: Catherine/Warrick. Warrick is suffering after a tough case but can Catherine help to take his mind off his pain and guilt? Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content, you've been warned! Reviews are loved! Xx**

* * *

It had been a tough case and Catherine was worried about her colleague. It was never easy when you had to shoot someone in line of duty. It was something they were all trained to do and capable of doing but they all hoped they never would actually have to do it. Today Warrick Brown had had no choice but to shoot their suspect. In the end, the suspect hadn't actually been guilty and this had made things even harder for Warrick. Catherine was grateful though because if Warrick hadn't fired that shot she would be dead right now.

At the end of their shift, Catherine went to the female locker room and grabbed her belongings from her locker. She considered having a shower but decided to wait until she got home where the hot water was a little more reliable. On her way out she decided to see if Warrick was still there and if he wanted to talk about what had happened. She lingered in the corridor outside the male locker rooms until Nick stepped out.

"You off home?" Nick asked in his Texan drawl.

Catherine nodded in reply. "I'm just waiting to see if Warrick's okay."

"He's still in there," Nick nodded towards the room he had just left. "Taking a shower."

Catherine thanked him and waited in the corridor until Nick was gone and the corridor was empty again. Looking round, Catherine slipped into the locker room, pleased to find it was empty. She followed the sound of running water and was relieved to find that only one shower cubicle was occupied.

"Who's there?" Warrick called, clearly confused because Greg and Nick had both left already.

"It's me." Catherine replied softly.

"Cath?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Catherine replied. "We could get a drink or something, maybe?" She suggested, trying to concentrate but she was distracted by the outline of his toned body through the frost glass of the shower cubicle wall.

"I'm okay," He replied but the tone of his voice hurt Catherine's heart.

"Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?" She asked.

"You," He replied throatily, or was it the sound of the water distorting things. He pulled back the shower curtain and looked out at her.

"Me?" Catherine stuttered a little. To say there wasn't chemistry between the two of them was like saying Grissom didn't like bugs. She just wasn't sure if now was the right to act on those feelings.

"Please Catherine," The desperation in his voice touched her.

"Okay," She replied. In a way that was yet to have completely discovered, Catherine loved Warrick and she would do anything for the people she loved.

Dropping her duffel bag on the floor a safe distance away, Catherine began to unbutton her sleeveless blouse, feeling a little self conscious although she had been half-dressed in front of far less respectable men than Warrick Brown before now. Her fingers were trembling as she removed the last of her clothing and released her strawberry blonde hair from the ponytail she'd had it tied up in all day. Now fully naked and fuelled with desire, Catherine slipped behind the shower curtain and into the stall with Warrick. He smiled when he saw her, probably for the first time since before the mess of the day had begun.

"Thank you," He whispered, barely audible under the spray of the shower. Catherine stepped under the cascade of water and let it drench her entire body. Warrick watched in amazement as the water rippled down the petite woman's body, he wanted to touch her so badly. He watched as his hand snaked down her side and rested on her hip, it was like he wasn't even in control anymore. Catherine smiled up at him reassuringly and Warrick finally saw that she wanted this too. He lowered his face to her's and brushed his lips against his. This touch seemed to ignite a fire within them both and in a second they were locked at the lips and Warrick's body held Catherine securely against the wall of the shower stall. Catherine let her tongue explore Warrick's mouth, tasting him and massaging his tongue with her own. If she had known his kiss was going to be this intense she would have made sure they had followed up on their previous almost kiss.

As he kissed her senseless, Catherine tangled her fingers in Warrick's hair, holding her to him. He paused his assault on her already swollen lips and began to kiss down her jawline and then down her neck. His tongue flicked out from between his lips to lick the hollow of her throat before kissing further down and down again, betweeen the valley of Catherine's breasts. Her fingers still entangled in Warrick's hair, Catherine pulled his head towards her, gripping his hair almost painfully as her flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple and then the next. Catherine moaned as he made contact with her desperate flesh.

"Warrick," She began but he righted himself and began to kiss her mouth again, biting down on her bottom lip. As he pressed her against the wall, Catherine wrapped her long, bare legs around his waist, able to feel his throbbing member. Warrick almost slammed her against the wall, cupping her ass in his hands, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked at her before entering her, he wanted to make sure she wanted this too, he hoped so because he wasn't sure he could stop himself now anyway. She nodded slightly, still gasping for breath. Warrick interpreted this as an affirmative and thrust his way inside, as Catherine released a low moan of pure ecstacy.

"Warrick!" She cried as he thrust inside again, harder this time and filling her with his entire length. He started a rhythm, allowing Catherine to adjust to the pace before they met each other thrust for thrust, Catherine arching her body and pulling Warrick deeper inside of her. It was as if they were the only people in the world at this second and it allowed Warrick to forget all about the horrors of the day.

"Cath," He growled as they reached their peaks, caving in as they reached their climaxes. Warrick collapsed against the shower stall wall, both of them clinging onto the safely rail to stop from falling while they came back down to reality.

"Feel better?" Catherine asked, a few minutes later while they towelled themselves dry and re-dressed.

"Much, thank you Catherine." Warrick smiled and he looked really grateful. Catherine leaned up to hug her friend. "I can't promise any future for us though, not yet anyway."

Catherine nodded her understanding. "It's okay," She assured him. "Friends with benefits?" She asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

He smiled, nodding too. "Friends with benefits."

_Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :) xx_


End file.
